Time for Apologies
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: The scene we never got: after the events of BIOTA, Kurt and Blaine make-up.


AN- Taking a break from my story, Of Rocky Friendships and Finding Yourself. If you haven't read it you should totally go check it out. :-D

Long story short: I found a gif, Blaine made a funny face, it's from BIOTA, I re-watched scene, saw fight and then remembered how mad I was that there was never a resolution.

Super behind the times, I know

* * *

><p>Kurt sits at the table, his head lowered, occasionally sipping at the coffee in his hand. A part of him wants to look up, to see if Blaine has left the bathroom and noticed him, sitting at their usual spot, Blaine's coffee order placed in front of the empty seat.<p>

Another part of him is too scared that Blaine already left, saw Kurt and ditched him because he was still angry.

Of course, Kurt feels terrible about their fight now. And not only because he was totally right all along (Yes, Blaine. 100 percent gay you are), but because now that he can sit back and assess the situation without the looming fear that Blaine and Rachel were going to run off into the sunset together, he can realize he said some pretty stupid things.

Kurt doesn't believe in bisexuality. Maybe that's too judgmental of him, but all he's ever known is there are boys who likes boys and boys who like girls. He thinks of bisexuality as a shield, a cover, a "No, guys I'm not really gay because that's disgusting, girls are awesome too!"

But despite that, Blaine was his best friend. He shifts a little bit as he guiltily thinks of Mercedes; he loves his girl. Really, he does. And she's the best friend anyone could ask for with last-minute trips to the mall and movie nights that last until four the next day.

But Blaine…Blaine understands him. In a way no one else ever has. Mercedes has never been ruthlessly mocked. She's never had to look her father in the eye and tell him that his only son likes boys. She's never been threatened.

Kurt pulls his coffee closer and commands himself not to think of that. He's at Dalton now where he's safe and unharmed and has Blaine.

At the thought of his still missing and hopefully still friend, Kurt looks up with the intention of gazing around the shop and seeing if he spies that familiar head of gel.

The second he does, he meets a pair of hazel eyes.

* * *

><p>Honestly, Blaine was watching him for a while.<p>

After Rachel planted one on him in the middle of the shop, Blaine was able to come to the conclusion that, yeah, he was really gay.

And he kind of needed to go to the bathroom a.s.a.p. because Rachel had been wearing really disgusting lip-gloss and it needed to go now before he barfed.

When he comes out, she isn't holding his place like he'd requested. Annoyance strikes until his eyes drift to his familiar table and there's Kurt, head down and hanging onto his coffee like a life-line. Blaine notices a second cup placed in front of the empty chair and his heart kind of clenches.

He regrets now, every stupid remark he'd said to Kurt. Comparing him to the Neanderthals who chased him out of McKinley….Blaine winces, that was far too cruel.

Sure, it hurt. That is his friend couldn't support his sexuality crisis. When he agreed to dating Rachel, he'd been expecting a biting remark and maybe some fashion advice.

Not that Kurt looked up to him. Admired him.

He watches Kurt take a sip of his coffee and longs to walk over to that table. To sink into the chair and joke about Warbler practice (which has been extremely tense the last couple of days what with him and Kurt not speaking) or making remarks about one of their many far too strict teachers.

He misses Kurt. So much. It's kind of sad really; he's only known Kurt for about six months but he can't even remember his life before he turned around that day on the stairs. And Kurt understands him better than anyone else and there's a distinct Hummel-shaped hole in his life right now that needs to be sealed up.

Just as he makes the decision to walk over, Kurt looks up.

Eyes meet.

* * *

><p>Kurt swallows hard as Blaine makes his way over to the table. He shoots Kurt a hesitant smile and slowly sinks into the chair.<p>

They say nothing. Blaine picks up the coffee cup and takes a sip, and the corners of his mouth turn up slightly as he tastes the medium drip.

One of them has to be the first to break the silence; they just don't know which one.

"I'm sorry," Kurt says right as Blaine begins with, "I've missed you."

They blink and then Kurt is laughing quietly and Blaine is full out grinning.

"You first," Blaine, ever the gentleman, says.

"I'm sorry," Kurt repeats quietly. "I should have been more supportive, especially with everything you've done for me. Introducing me to Dalton, driving all the way to Lima after…," he stops, moves on, "I was a bad friend. And I'm sorry."

"I-"

"And I missed you too," Kurt hurriedly interrupts, blushing slightly.

And it's that blush that suddenly brings Blaine back a few months. Back in line for coffee as red and pink decorations filled the shop and Kurt looked at him with earnest eyes and put his heart on the line.

He can't believe he didn't remember this before; that once upon a time (and maybe even still) Kurt had had feelings for him. Real, true feelings and Blaine had desperately wanted to return them. It wasn't that he didn't like Kurt, because he did. Maybe even far more than he understood. But romance was not his strong point and his friendship with Kurt…this was something he treasured far more than a few months of making out and cheap dates.

He didn't want to ruin what they had if, he thought with a sinking heart, they still had it. But here he was, months later, sitting in front of the boy who admired him and telling him that he was going on a date with one of his best female friends.

And, suddenly Kurt's lashing out made a little bit more sense.

"I'm sorry too," Blaine says. "That comment I made about Karofsky. That was uncalled for."

"But I was basically doing the same. Condemning you for being different."

"Kurt," Somewhere during all this, Kurt had drained his coffee and had both hands on the table. Blaine uses his opportunity to place one of his own hands on Kurt's, "You didn't threaten to kill me or chase me out, okay? You are not like him. I promise."

Kurt's lips quirk into a half smile. "Thanks. So…we both acted stupid?"

Blaine chuckles. "You were right. I'm one hundred percent gay."

"Yeah," Kurt coughs, "I was here when she kissed you."

"Ah," Blaine sips his coffee, "She wasn't too upset, was she?"

"Are you kidding? Being dumped by a gay boy is apparently song writing gold."

The taller boy rolls his eyes and Blaine smiles at this, something so Kurt and so snarky and he realizes just how much he truly did miss this boy in front of him.

"Okay, we've missed about two days of talking. You have five minutes to catch me up to speed. Now."

Kurt just stares at him. "Are you serious? Five minutes?"

"No, now it's four minutes and fifty seconds," Blaine smirks, "Chop, chop Hummel."

Kurt laughs, a carefree musical laugh and shakes his head.

"You're crazy," he mutters before diving into a story about Finn, meatloaf and a bottle of ketchup that went horribly awry.

* * *

><p>Hours pass before Kurt realizes it.<p>

"Oh my god," he exclaims, glancing at his watch, "It's so late. I have, like a mountain of homework on my desk."

Blaine stands up and stretches. "I can't believe that much can happen in two days. Let's not go this long without speaking to each other, okay? I don't think my legs can stand it."

And though he's joking, Kurt can hear the underlying serious tone: let's not fight anymore. I missed you far too much.

"Same. My voice is going to suffer, considering I did all the talking."

"Hey," Blaine protests as they gather their empty coffee cups and shrug on their coats. "You barely let me get a word in edgewise."

Kurt twists his scarf just right around his neck and heads toward the door, Blaine following behind as he struggles with his own article of wool.

"Do you need help?" Kurt asks from over his shoulder, arching his eyebrow.

"No," Blaine fiddles with the cloth a little bit more until he's satisfied. "See? Perfect."

"If you say so."

The cool air hits them and Kurt lowers his head against the wind. He starts walking on autopilot in the direction where he usually parks but Blaine catches his arm.

"I parked over there," the shorter boy says, pointing to some area behind him, "So, I guess this is goodbye?"

"Not goodbye," Kurt says almost automatically. "See you later."

Then he steps forward and engulfs Blaine in a hug. After not even a second, Blaine hugs back. Kurt revels in this, although strictly platonic, the warm body pressed against his and strong arms encircling his slim frame.

"Text me when you get home, okay?" Blaine whispers into the air.

Kurt nods. "You too."

They pull apart and share smiles and Kurt reluctantly begins the journey to his car.

Later that night, he receives a text.

_Home safe and sound. Coffee again tomorrow? –B_

And he smiles because there is no way he'd ever say no.

* * *

><p>AN- Thank you for reading!<p> 


End file.
